When There's Only Love
by Korea Gal
Summary: COMPLETE! LL story with a tragic beginning. after some years Lorelai returns and heals the broken relationship between her and Luke. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Sorry, this is a long prologue but it is needed for the real story to begin. i hope you enjoy. tell me you comments, I would appreciate them.

i do not own the original characters of Gilmore Girls. They are the property of, who knows who now. anyway they aren't mine.

**

* * *

**

**Chris' home: **

Lorelai Gilmore blinked as the sun shone through the window. When her eyes were focused open she saw Christopher laying beside her. Inside she panicked. What am I doing? She thought as she sat up in the bed. What am I doing here with Chris? After a thought she recalled yesterday's events.

She remembered telling Luke to elope with her, but he said it was too fast. She told him that she loved him and was ready, and Luke replied that he loved her too, but it would take time, especially since he had April to consider. She was tired of waiting to start her life…she loved Luke. _If that's the case_, she thought in response _then why did I come to Chris?_ This was obvious. Rory was still at school, she couldn't go to her parents and Sookie was more than likely in bed. Chris was the only person she could talk to. She only wanted comfort from the shock of the moment, but didn't expect to let herself go. She vaguely remembered telling Chris her problem and out of comfort he let her cry in his lap. The rest she forgot but gathering where she was she knew what had happened.

She knew that she had made a mistake. How would she tell Luke? Was it over between the? Did he not love her anymore? Lorelai groaned and let her legs drop to the edge of the bed and stood up. Quietly she got her clothes and went to the bathroom and put them on. Now clothed, she left the room and headed back to her home. Only time would answer the questions running through her mind concerning how the relationship between her and Luke would stand.

* * *

**Gilmore Home:**

"Hey, Sookie." Lorelai said. She was home and now on the phone.

"Hey, Lorelai, what's going on?"

"I need coffee. I'm out. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Uh, yeah. But why not go to Luke's. you always go there."

Lorelai sighed, "It's complicated. Details when I get there. Right now I suffereing from a lack of caffeine."

"right…caffeine first, then details."

"You know me well."

"What else does a best friend do?

They both laughed though Lorelai struggled to. "Bye" she said.

"See ya soon."

Lorelai sighed as she recalled yet again the past events. It was hard for her, though, since the experience was painful, and the fact that she couldn't function fully without her coffee and so, she headed to Sookie's home.

* * *

**Sookie's:**

The fresh smell of coffee met her as she opened the door to sookie's home. along with breakfast she was cooking.

"hey, coffee's in the pot. help yourself. I almost done cooking breakfast." sookie said upon seeing Lorelai in the kitchen doorway.

"Great, Thanks." Lorelai replied heading to the coffee. "You know sookie you really don't have too make me breakfast."

Sookie turned and looked toward her friend. "I know, but i figured since you aren't getting breakfast at Luke's you need some kind of breakfast. Don't feel guilty I'm happy to make this for you." With that she continued to cook.

Lorelai didn't say anything and returned to her coffee, thoroughly enjoying it. When she was finished eating Sookie dove in to the question she was dying to ask.

"So what's going on?" she asked

"What?" Lorelai replied

"What's going on with you and Luke?"

"I don't know what you're saying." Lorelai defended though she knew that she was lying. she had hoped that Sookie would avoid that question, though she didn't quite expect her not to be interested in her relationship with Luke, being her best friend.

"You always go to Luke's and when today you didn't go, there has to be something going on that makes you not want to see him."

Lorelai sighed, "Well, I guess you should know since eventually it will be spread throughout the town. Yesterday i went to my mother's home and found out that she had invited Christopher and this other woman over in hopes of making a match. Turns out, the woman was a physiatrist and I ended up talking to her about Luke and my family. It was when I talked about Luke that I realized that I really loved him and I began to become impatient. I wanted to marry Luke, and start my life. So latter I went over to Luke's and suggested that we elope. He told me that we'll eventually get married. I remember telling him that I love him and that if he loved me as well he would elope with me. I didn't really know at that time what I was asking but he replied that he had April to consider. I was hurt.

"You mean you were going to elope and not have Rory come. i though you wanted Rory to see you get married, and what about your best friend."

"I don't know all I wanted really was conformation that he really did love me. I'm sure if he had said yes arrangements would have been made."

"What did you do then?"

"Well, I left very upset, and wanted someone to talk to. The only person that was available was Chris. This morning when I woke I found myself beside Chris."

"You didn't!"

"Yes, and I can't tell him. As of now I don't know what he thinks of me, and him knowing about his would only make the situation worse." Lorelai replied.

"I understand, but he'll find out eventually. It might as well be from you."

"I guess. we should get to work, do you mind driving?"

"Sure, I'll drive, let me finish cleaning the dishes and we'll head off."

Sookie got up and took the dishes to wash them. Just than Lorelai's phone rang. She opened her purse and brought the phone out. Flipping it open she answered.

"Hello."'

"Hey." The person answered.

"Chris?" Lorelai asked in a whispher, she didn't want sookie to hear.

"Yeah, just wanted to check on you, you seemed awful last night."

"Well, I had to talk to someone."

"Yes, and you came to me."

"What do you want chris?"

"Why'd you leave?"

"because I have a job."

"You could have taken the day off, you know."

"Well, Michel just wouldn't allow it. I came to you yesterday just for comfort, I didn't mean anything by it, just a spur of the moment thing."

"Are you going to throw away our relationship we have now?"

"Well, no offence,but you don't have the best future of staying with me. And you forget…I'm engaged."

"Are you sure, because the way things appeared yesterday it didn't seem that the wedding was going to happen. to happen. I thought it was over between you too, and maybe, just maybe I had a chance. Apparently you still love him."

"Chris-"

Before Lorelai could continue she was interrupted.

"No, it's ok. I understand. Just to let you know though, I really thought we had a chance. See you around, I guess." With that she heard a click.

Lorelai just stood there full of unrelenting emotions, but with the little self control she had left calmed herself down before sookie could realized thatsomething elsewas wrong.

What was wrong with her relationships that are always destined to fail. It happened with Max, and Chris several times, and now Luke. She seemed destined to have a full share of problems with her relationships. Still torn and broken she got upand headed to work with Sookie.

* * *

**Luke's Diner:**

Lorelai stood outside of Luke's diner wondering if she should go in. She was bound to have to talk to Luke sometime and to her it seemed like she might as well get it over with. Luke was standing there working the cash resister, and with all the strength she had left walked in.

"Hey, stranger" Lorelai weakly said.

Luke looked up and smiled. This comforted her greatly. "hey, you weren't here this morning...do you want coffee?"

Lorelai nodded, "yeah, sounds great."

Luke got her some coffee, and she took a sip. "Luke, i need to talk to you."

"Don't worry about that, i know you didn't mean anything by your spurt last night. you were at your mother's and you more than likely had something to drink"

Lorelai sighed. _If that was only all i had to talk about,_ she though painfully. "No, i really need to talk to you. possibly outside."

Luke paused from cleaning the counter, "yeah, sure, ok. Let's talk."

Both went outside of the dinner as Lorelai requested.

"What, what's the matter?" Luke asked.

"I don't know how to say this but when we had our little argument last night i was hurt and confused. I needed someone to talk to and, well i went to chris' and...well i don't remember much but when i woke up i found that i had slept with him."

"do you mean that just becasue i refused to elope at that moment you asked to you went to Chris' and was stupid enough to sleep with him?"

Lorelai painfully nodded.

Luke looked frustrated and was upset. He seemed to be asking himself why.

"I...I'm sorry." she replied

"sorry doesn't cut what you just did. i don't think that it is a wise decision that the first thing you do when your upset is to go to his house!We are engaged...doesn't that mean _anything _to you?"

Lorelai felt that she was on the verge of tears as she saw the man she loved really upset. she knew all he said was true and she really was sorry. it was her mistake and she had to suffer the concequences. She didn't want to lose him though.

"I know, i was stupid i felt empty. i felt that you didn't love me."

"Love you? do you think when you propsoed that i just agreed to marry you for the heak of it? No! I already went through one marraige maybe nota long one but long enough to know i don't enter into one so hastly. That alone should prove how much i loved you"

_loved,_ she thought, _loved, as in the past and no more._

"I, I love you." Lorelai stampered through tears running down her cheek.

"I'm not sure you do, and i not sure how i feel anymore now. I think we should call off the engagement."

Luke turn and walked into the diner without another word and left Lorelai with streaming tears. With her hands shaking, lorelai took out her cellphone and punched in some numbers.

"Hey, Sookie, can you come over and help me pack?"

* * *

Well that's the prolouge. don't worry this is a LL story. this is only the prolouge 


	2. Take Flight And Don't Fall

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, they are all really encouraging. Please continue to read and review. Without further ado, here's the next chapter of When there's only love. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

If Lorelai Gilmore would have though her relationship with Luke would end like it did she would have done something to prevent it. As she remembered her past with Luke, it pained her. The way he looked when she told him how now he was the one who thought she didn't love him. She now stood in the lawn of the house she once lived in. She looked at the sign saying "for sale." She had been gone for two years, and in her opinion, that was too long. Some things have changed, but she wouldn't find how much until she would began to talk to other people around town. At all cost she avoided the diner, though she wasn't sure if it would be there anymore or how he would react.

All Lorelai wanted now was a chance to undo what the past two years have done. True the tragic events made her stronger, but every day she felt a nagging pain that wouldn't leave her. Rory had now graduated, and was happily working for the New York Times. Lorelai was proud of her for fulfilling her life dream. When she sat in the graduation ceremony she literally balled her eyes out with so much pride.

Now that Rory was quite content with her life now, she must try to fix her relationship she had long lost and longed for the most during the past two years. That was why she would buy this house back and live in Stars Hollow again. She only left because she couldn't stand the hurt, the hurt that Luke had inflicted. True, he did it with reason though. As she reflected on what her life has been like the past two years she would have summed it up in one word: miserable.

She was miserable knowing how Luke was probably not in love with her anymore, and miserable that he might move on without him knowing how much she loved him. She left as soon as she could despite Sookie's persistent argument that they would eventrually work it out. She simply replied she would just leave for a while. _Boy_, _did that "little time" turn out different. _

Once she left Stars Hollow, she soon found herself trying to be happy, only masking her happiness for Rory's sake. To prove her contentment, she sold the house, though all along both Rory and she knew that she was hurting inside. Lorelai smiled as she looked at the house and realized how lucky she was that the home was on sale, and she was able to buy it back. She couldn't picture herself living anywhere else but in Stars Hollow and in this house and with no one but Luke. _But how does he feel? _Lorelai thought

* * *

Lorelai talked to Sookie and she advised yet again to talk to Luke. Lorelai however knew what good that did last time.

"Come on, Lorelai, you guys were made for each other. I know that if you talk to him you can work things out. You always have before this whole incident."

"Maybe that's because this situation is different, and that it's a sign that we were not meant for each other." Lorelai replied.

"Lorelai listen. I'm glad your back. I'm thrilled, even, but if you don't settle things with Luke soon, you'll end up leaving like you did last time. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't either, but I don't know what to say to him. It'll be just weird if I just happened to come in after two years of not seeing each other."

"That's just something that you'll just have to work out, but if you do go…" Sookie stopped as if she said too much.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just forgot what I was going to say."

"no, tell me what you were going to say." Lorelai demanded

"It's just this getting back Luke thing might not be so easy now, though my opinion about you both still stands"

"Why would it be hard? I'm not saying that it wouldn't be. What do you know?"

"Well, he's…" there's a long pause. Lorelai was in suspense "he's…engaged."

Lorelai didn't know whether she was more shocked or distressed about what she had just been told

"Wow, so he's engaged." Lorelai commented trying not to show any awkward emotions.

"Yeah, to this really nice girl named Leslie."

"Leslie, huh. So, when's the wedding day?"

"It's supposed to be in about 2 weeks."

"And, what do you think of this Leslie?"

"Well, she's nice. Certainly treats Luke nice, but I honestly don't know if he really loves her as much as he did you. I mean, he waited eight years for you to come around. I don't think that he could ever do that again."

_wow, _Lorelai thought,_ it was eight years._

Not that she didn't know it, just that it was some information she never fully processed. Lorelai was shifting in her seat nervously as she thought of this Lelslie. what was she like. did she love him. does Luke love her? Where did she come from? All these were running through her mind as she wondered about Luke's Fiancé and how she had once been his.

* * *

_I can't do this. _Lorelai thought as she stood at a distance from Luke's dinner. She was far enough to were Luke couldn't see her and that was how she wanted it. she wanted desperately to go in. She couldcareless about the coffee at the moment, which was saying a lot. However she couldn't bring herself to go in at the moment. Instead she called Roryfor advice. 

"Hello stranger." Rory said.

"Well, if it isn't the woman who doesn't even recognized her own mother...Rory, i am shocked!" Lorelai exclaimed jokingly.

"Hello mother."

"That's better. So, what are you doing now?"

"I'm in my office writing a report on the changes being made in the gasoline industry."

"Well, do you have a moment?"

"Sure."

"I'm in front of Luke's and I don't know what to do."

"Luke's…as in Luke's dinner?"

"Yeah, the one that we have gotten our coffee supply from for years and years."

"Wow, so you're in star's hollow now. When did you get there?"

"This morning, and I also bought our house back. Luck just seemed to be with me since it was on sale."

"Wow, I knew you were visiting but buying back the house. I had no idea you were going to do that."

"Yeah, I didn't either and I didn't expect to be standing in front of Luke's diner."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"Well, I probably would if it wasn't that he's now engaged." She replied.

"Wow, engaged!"

"Yes, to a girl named Leslie."

"Leslie? So, when are they getting married?

"Sookie said that they were getting married in two weeks."

"Wow, how are you taking it? I know that you tried to not act upset over the whole issue with Luke and moving, but I know that you're hurting."

"I don't know, it's just so weird. I've been hurt before, but when I was told this, it was like my heart shattered. Now I don't know what to say to him, if and when I talk to him. I don't even know who this Leslie is, or where she came from."

"Are you going to be ok?'

"Yeah, I'm just shaken from the news and needed advise on what to do."

"Talk to him, and tell him how you feel."

"What? Is this the daughter, the Rory that got into Chilton, dated Dean, Jess and Logan, whom I raised for 22 years now?"

"Talk to him, I mean no one can say what will happen."

"He hates me, and being engaged clearly shows that he has gone on with his life."

"Does it really, I mean ask anyone in stars hollow and no one will disagree that there was no one who loved each other more than you two. I believe you guys were meant for each other."

"But he's engaged and obviously loves another."

"Does he really love her, because he could be going on with his life thinking he will never see you again."

"Sookie told me that he didn't seem to love her as much as he did me." Lorelai replied now confused.

"Mom, just talk to him. You never know, things might turn out ok."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied. I suppose so. Thanks, sweats."

"No problem." She replied as she hung up the phone.

* * *

So second chapter…what do you think? Lorelai's going to talk to Luke in the next chapter. Sorry it took me awhile to update. I have been trying to fix some grammatical errors. I know you guys appreciate it more. 


	3. She will stand firm

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. Please continue to review and tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for a plot please tell me and i'll concider it. i'm not totally sure of what little events i can put in the story so it isn't so choppy and short.

Again I do not own these characters (except Leslie).

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lorelai walked in hesitantly into Luke's diner. The familiar bell rang as she opened the door. When she walked in she looked toward Luke and froze. He still wore the same atire, jeans, button up shirt (untucked,) and of course his backwards baseball cap.

_There he is,_ Lorelai thought,_ Luke Dane's. Still the same handsome Luke Danes. _

It didn't take long for Luke to look up to her. His eyes widened with confusion as he too stood frozen from presently from taking an order from a nearby table.

Both soon snapped out of their daze and Luke approached Lorelai.

"Hey" Lorelai said weakly as Luke approached her.

Luke took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey." He said, "I didn't expect to see you Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah, long time" She nervously replied

"do you need some coffee?" he asked after a pause.

At this Lorelai smiled. "You still remember."

"If its one thing that I've learned about you during the past years it's that you never go without your coffee." he said puting on his hat again.

Lorelai took a seat at the counter while Luke nervously poured her a glass.

"So, it's been two years?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, two very long and miserable years of my life, and that includes the first 16 with my parents, which I really hardly call a life." she replied after takeing a sip of the coffee, "mmmmm…still good."

" I never changed the coffee." Luke stated trying his hardest to make this conversation not awkward.

Lorelai sighed took a drink of coffee. _This conversation's wearing me out more than a mile run, _she thought.

"It's as I remember it." She replied.

"So when did you come in?" he asked.

"This morning…how have things been going with the diner?"

"Same old, same old, as you can probably see. So, uh, how's Rory."

Inside Lorelai smiled. He still cares for Rory, even after years of not seeing him. Not only that, he remembered about her addiction to coffee. _Well, who could forget about that?_ She thought upon observation.

"She's good. She graduated from Yale and, she's a journalist for the New York Times."

"Good, that's great. I knew she would always turn out successful."

"Yeah, she was a great kid."

I wish I could have seen her graduate

Oh, I was very proud of her. You could have irrigated a land in a drought with all the tears I cried. I believe even you would have cried as well. Especially since you cried at Rory's High school graduation…and don't try to deny it."

Both lightly laughed at her statement. Lorelai remembered how Rory made her valedictorian speech. Despite how hard she tried, tears came. She felt more comfortable upon seeing Luke crying two seats beside her.

Just than Loreali heard someone enter and turned around to find a woman with light brown hair, held up by a pin, and hazel eyes with a good figure. Luke noticed her enter as well as he was just about to deny that he would not have cried, When Lorelai knew that he would have.

"Hey, Luke just thought I might stop by before going to work" The womansaid walking over to the counter where Luke and Lorelai were sitting.

Luke went over to her and introduced the woman to Loreali.

"Lorelai, this is Leslie…my…fiancé."

Lorelai pretended to be somewhat surprised. "Really? Fiancé?"

"Yeah," Luke replied as he exhaled deeply. "We've been engaged for about 3 weeks now."

Though she tried to mask it, Lorelai felt like she was about to crack. It was one thing being told by someone else, but when it came strait from the horses' mouth it pierces you unlike anything that you would have ever felt.

"W…well, I guess I'll see you around then." Lorelai said getting up. Within moments she was out of the diner and even forgot to pay and tip for the coffee, even though she knew he wouldn't mind.

* * *

Luke had been having a fairly good day and was taking orders from a customer when he heard someone come in. He was shocked to see Lorelai there. She was the last person he thought would come in. His first instinct made him freeze up like ice. All he could think of was how beautiful she was if it was at all possible even more than when he had last seen her. However, he snapped out of it, realizing he was engaged to Leslie and Lorelai probably didn't feel the same way about him. How wrong he was. 

He decided to make the first move to talk with her. He felt guilty all those years for being the reason for her leaving. To him She was the main reason he got up in to morning. No one else made him fell quite like this, and now she was back. she probably never knew it, but when she left for months he left as well to get away from the pain he felt. Now, however he had Leslie.

It was an awkward conversation despite his attempts to do otherwise. It was even weirder how at the same time they communicated very well, especially considering how they departed and her absence for 2 years. She seemed relaxed until Leslie came in. He introduced her, which he thought he should and announced his engagement with her. Then, out of no where, she started to seem really upset, agitated and left in a hurry.

_What does that mean…her going off so fast like that? _He thought. _And what did she mean the two years that she was gone, were miserable? Could it be possible that she came here for him?_

It was a possibility. He noticed that as soon as he told her he was engaged her face looked flushed, and that's when she Left.

He knew however that he was now engaged. He wasn't going to Let Lorelai complicate his life anymore than it was. He had gone through too many relationships that ended in crashes, though he did admit Lorelai did have her fair share of bad relationships.

"Who was that?" Leslie asked looking at Luke who was staring at the window watching Lorelai leave.

Upon hearing Leslie's voice, he turned.

"Huh?"

"Who's was she?"

"Oh, just an old friend who came back after a long time."

Leslie nodded. "Well, I gotta go, now, I'm running late."

"Ok, do you need anything?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll take a doughnut."

Luke grabbed one and placed it in a paper bag.

Leslie smiled. "Bye." She said as she kissed him.

"Bye." Luke replied.

It was funny how in his relationship with Leslie, he Had never told her about Lorelai.

* * *

It was 8:00 at night and by now, everyone in Stars Hollow knew she was back. Pattie and Babette had visited her and insisted that she tell everything that she had done. The past two years were nothing much to talk about, however. 

As of now she was staying in an apartment until all the paperwork for the house was done with and the furniture moved in. She laid on the bed wondering about Luke. As much as it hurt her, she knew She should have known better than to think that Luke would wait for her. She should have known that he would go on, especially the way that she hurt him. He had moved on and that thought made her rush out the diner. When she left she was only concerned about leaving again but now she thought against it. She couldn't give up Luke. The first time she left all she wanted was to get away and thoughtThat luke would be happy that she was gone. She never knew how Luke dealt with her leaving.

_He could have been devastated_, she thought hopefully. _As devastated as me, if not more_.

As this thought went through her head she ran the picture of Him and Leslie together. He seemed happy, but she knew that something in his smile wasn't right. She played the image over and over again in her mind contemplating on this thought. Then she thought back to when she was engaged, how happy he had been. It was almost like he was on Fire. That glow wasn't on his face.

At this she felt determined to win back his love. She would stand her ground and live in stars hollow no matter how hard it would be. If fate meant for them to be together than surely there would be a way that the relationship between Leslie and Luke would end. If her and Luke were destined to be together than all would turn out to bring them together. She would just have to remain in Stars Hollow and leave it up to fate.

* * *

the third chapter...YEAH! I hope that you are enjoying this story. For those who are wondering about where Leslie came from and how she met Luke, all that will come in time. don't forget to REVEIW. they are greatly appreciated. 


	4. To win back your love

A/N Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews…they are all helpful. I'm sorry it took so long for me to post but I've been really busy. I'll have more time now to write and hopefully finish this story before the summer's over…at least a rough draft. I plan to go over this and fix any kinks in the story, which reminds me; I forgot to add a last name to Leslie. It's Leslie Nickels. This comes in Later. Again thanks for the reviews and please continue. Also I own no one in this story except Lelise.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Lorelai opened her eyes and inwardly groaned. She was caffeine deprived, tired, and waking up to the most annoying cell phone ring she could hear. She got up and stumbled to her cell phone that was buried in a pile of clothes. She answered.

"Hello" Lorelai said sleepily.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, "It's 11 o'clock and you're still in bed."

"Well, you'd be sleeping in too if you stayed up to 3 a.m. with thoughts going through your head about Luke's finance, and waking up to a phone ringing, I believe anyone would be tired."

"Oh, sorry. How did your first conversation with Luke go."

Lorelai yawned and sat up, "It went ok until Leslie came in. I just had to leave and ran out of the diner." She replied.

"You're still staying in Stars Hollow, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know, but I'm going to believe what everyone has said and let fate work it's round."

"Good. I'm glad you're trying to work things out with him."

"So, why did you call?"

"Oh, I was going to bring you some news."

"Good, or bad, because if it's bad then you might want to tell me when I'm more alert. That way you don't have to repeat it to me."

"It's good. I also thought you'd be up by now."

"Well, go on tell me this good news."

"I'm coming to stars hollow for a visit."

Lorelai's eyes widened and all of a sudden she felt like she just had 15 cups of coffee. "You're coming here?"

"Yeah. I'm doing a story and it requires me to be on site, and since it was near Stars Hollow I thought that I would stop by. I don't have to start working until tomorrow, so I'm yours the whole day."

"Well, I guess that this is good news. You going to jump of a bridge if I tell you to?"

"I think that's the only think that I won't do."

"What about running around the town like a maniac?"

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok. When are you coming?"

There was a pause. "Oh, I'll be in the hotel parking lot in 5 minutes."

"Rory Gilmore!" Lorelai exclaimed getting up and rushing to the bathroom. Why did you wait to tell me this now? I'm not ready, and I'm sure you'll die of freight at the site of me."

"Mom, I've seen you plenty of time in that state. I'm not going to any more shocked than before."

"Well, that's because I was in my own bed…something about hotel beds, make your hair more wilder in the morning." Lorelai replied turning on the faucet. "Trust me, I'm presentable to no one, especially you. Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be outside."

"Ok."

Lorelai quickly brushed her teeth, combed her hair, put the first clothes she saw on and sped out of the door. She glanced at the clock before leaving. It read 11:24.

Crap, Lorelai thought,

When she went outside and saw her daughter she ran up to her.

"Hold on, I have hot coffee in my hands." Rory stated holding out a cup of coffee to Lorelai.

"For me?" she asked.

"Yes for you. You seemed tired and I knew that you'd be more than 15 minutes so I stopped by a coffee shop."

"Bless you"

"Are you up for Lunch?"

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving."

Lorelai stood there thinking where she should go. No doubt she wanted to go to Luke's but how would she feel if Leslie came back in? Maybe if she went it would prove not much has changed. Her decision was made, and Leslie or no Leslie she would go to Luke's.

"Let's go to Luke's.' She suggested.

Rory looked curiously at her mother. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been." She replied.

* * *

"I didn't expect you two here." Luke stated as he stood by the table they were at about to take orders.

"Well, What can I say you're food's good, and who can forget the coffee you provided."

"I provided for you regretfully. You know that I think it's a way to slowly kill yourself."

Lorelai lightly smiled, "And yet I'm still here."

Luke nodded, "So, what do you want?"

Luke took their orders and the girls watched Luke walk back to the counter.

"So, still the same Luke, huh?" Rory replied.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad not much has changed."

Luke in the meantime was just so confused on how she could run out of the diner like she did yesterday and be so willing to come back. It just didn't add up. Leslie had something to do with her running out, but what made her come back? Certainly not Leslie. Lorelai didn't have a crystal ball that told her she wouldn't be here or that she would. Whatever her problem was yesterday she was obviously over it. And Rory. Gosh, was it good to see them together again. It just brought memories of the old times. He was very surprised to find her here, but very glad to see her. He remembered when Lorelai first came. He knew, when he saw them two together, they would be a part of his life in some way. Seeing them now brought a slight smile on his face.

They ate pretty fast and Luke watched them leave, not knowing weather if he would see the both of them again.

* * *

Lorelai exhaled as she stood at the front of her mother's front door. It had been two years since both her and Rory had a dinner with them. Rory stood beside her in the same state waiting for the maid to arrive, which wasn't long.

Emily walked behind the maid and greeted each of them in her usual manner.

"It's good to see you both." She replied. "Come."

Lorelai and Rory exchanged glances and obeyed. Richard appeared and he too greeted them quite warmly.

"It's wonderful that you could make it." He replied.

They were soon settled and Lorelai asked the question she was itching to ask.

"Mom, have you heard of a medical technician named Leslie Nickels?" she asked.

There was a pause. "I actually do." She replied, "She's a daughter of one of the DAR members…why?"

"Well, Luke…"

"Don't even get started with him. I've had my fair share of the trouble he's brought you. He took Rory and you from us." Emily snapped.

"Mom, he didn't. I left on my own. I was too pushy, made a mistake and did it on my own."

"But he had his share in the incident as well, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, but no one made me leave. I decided on my own. No one else."

There was a silence and Emily just continued to eat her food without looking up.

"She's 32." Emily replied. "Came here 2 years ago. Nice girl."

Lorelai remained quiet and for sometime that was how the dinner went until Rory broke it. "So dad, I hear you retired."

Richard, welcoming the new subject smiled. "Yes, I'm actually enjoying it the way that I'm supposed to now."

"Good."

And, how is the life of a journalist suiting you?

"Wonderful, I love it."

Excellent. There's noting more satisfying than working on a job that you love.

Rory nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Lorelai sat and ate her meal contemplating on this Leslie. Her mother obviously wasn't the best source. She would have to talk to the woman herself.

* * *

So, the fourth chapter…what do you think? More information about Leslie will be giving later on. I really hope you're enjoying this story…PEASE DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! They are really appreciated. They motivate me to continue on with the story. 


	5. One Thing I'll Miss

Thanks for all the great reviews. They are very helpful. I hope that you are enjoying this story. Oh, and for some who are still unsure, Luke and Lorelai WILL get back together. I had a couple of reviews asking about that, so yes. Anyway on to the next chapter…Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 

"How did it go?" Sookie asked the next day. She had been eager to find the details for herself. Both were siting on a poarch swing enjoying the autum day.

"It went ok until Leslie arrived." Lorelai replied

Sooked nodded. "But you're not mad at each other, are you? You're good?"

"Yeah, we're good… I'm tired of talking about me and Luke."

"Well, than what do you want to talk about?"

"Leslie."

There was a pause and Sookie sighed. "Well, I don't know that much but I do know that she's a medical assistant, 32, and seems real nice."

"So, you haven't talked to her?"

Sookie just shook her head, "only on town occasions and it was just a 'hello, how are you doing' type deal"

"Do you remember when she came?" Lorelai was begining to get really desperate for answers on the Leslie.

"She came about six months after you left." Sookie replied. "I'm so sorry I never told you about Luke's engagement to Leslie. Frankly many people, including Luke, thought they would never see you again."

"Well, I just needed time." Lorelai answered sighing.

"We all do at some point." Sookie replied comfortaly.

"Well, were are the two rascals that I came here to see?"

"They're in the kids room upstairs."

They both got up and walked to the kid's room and found her and Rory's godchildren playing happily. She remembered the awful time with Rory and how Sookie tried to bring them back together by making them her children's godparents. She also remembered how during that time Luke had been with her 100 percent and never left her side. He was always good to her. She remembered when Rory first told her of her decision to drop out of school, and then getting a call informing her that her daughter, the perfect child who NEVER gets in trouble, was caught stealing a Yacht. She recalled franticly telling this to Luke.

He went ballistic and it was then seeing how much he really cared for Rory that she popped the question. It was funny how when you miss someone everything you think of eventually ends up about that person. She really did miss Luke. How stupid she was to let her perfect world come crashing down. Than again, Luke never came after her, and now he was engaged making them more distant than ever.

"You ok?" Sookie asked seeing tears forming in her eyes.

Lorelai nodded and wiped a single tear that managed to escape. Sookie saw it but thought better and let her be with her own thought.

* * *

"Lorelai, wait up!" 

Lorelai turned around and found Babette running after her.

"Hey, Babette, what's going on?"

"I just wanted to know how Rory was doing. I saw her yesterday in town and boy was I surprised. Is everything all right with her?"

"Yeah, she's all right. She surprised me too. She's doing great though. We got caught up and had the perfect Stars hollow day."

"Good. Where you headed off you right now?"

"Luke's. It's getting late and I'm getting hungry."

"Oh, yeah. Well enjoy your food."

"I will."

Lorelai walked on and walked into Luke's diner. Luke wasn't there though. Some other person was taking orders. This caught her curiosity. She sat down though and got her food. When she was halfway done she saw Luke appear. Both smiled.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Oh, I've been packing." He replied

"Luke's packing? For what?"

"Well, Leslie's parents wanted me over for Thanksgiving so unfortunately I have to go, and going requires some packing."

"Wow. So, where do her parents live. Is it far?"

"Not really. They live in Meriden, about an hour and a half away."

"Well, I better get back to my job now."

"Yeah go ahead, I'm all set so you don't have to worry about serving me."

"That's a relief, I feel sorry for Paul." He replied with a smile.

"Who's Paul?"

"The man who served you."

"Oh, so he's Paul"

"Yeah." With that he headed toward the counter.

As he walked away Lorelai went back to eating and began to fell Lonely. There would be only two thanksgiving dinners for her this year, and one without Luke. There was no comfort in that thought. She had always had a full thanksgiving dinner that included a stop with Luke. The only enjoyable meal she would have on Thanks giving would be with Sookie. Thanksgiving with her parents would be a disaster…it always was. Emily was so fixed on having the perfect meal ready, and leaving that to a servant was not exactly the best situation.

To Lorelai it seemed like it took forever for her to finish her meal but when she did, she walked out of the diner and headed back to the hotel. When she arrived she looked at her mailbox and found a letter. Upon seeing who it was from, she smiled. Opening she found what she thought. Her old house was officially hers again. Quickly she took out her cell phone and called Rory.

"Hey" Rory replied.

"You doing anything important."

"No, why."

"I have some news for you."

Rory laughed, "Good or bad?"

"Why does it seem like that we've been here before?" she asked laughing as well.

"Don't know, maybe from yesterday?"

"Yes, that could be it!" Both laughed.

"Well, what is the news that I hope is good?"

"It's good."

"Great."

"I'm officially own the house again."

"That's Great!"

"I know."

"So, any other news that you'd like to tell me?"

"Well, Luke's leaving for awhile."

"Really?" Rory replied shocked. "Where?"

"To Leslie's Parent's for thanksgiving."

"Wow."

"Which reminds me, are you going to come over again for Thanksgiving?"

"I'll try."

"Good. I'll talk to you later than."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

Lorelai hung up the phone and headed to her hotel room to start packing to move back in her old house.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know, Luke's going to be gone for a while but not that long. I've been doing day-by-day chapters but the next will skip a few days, and so will the next. Sorry for this chapter for being so short, but the next will be longer. don't let that stop you reviewing though. PLEASE review, and give any suggestions about the Leslie situation. I have an idea but I'm open to any suggestions. 


	6. Two Different Decisions

I know that the last chapter wasn't so exciting and it wasn't very well written. This chapter I think is very good , and I would like any feedback. So without hesitation: the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So, You've returned?" Lorelai teasingly asked.

"Yeah."

"So, how were her parents?"

"Great, actually. They were really nice. I only met them once before and it didn't go exactly as planned."

"What happened?"

"Well, we were just announcing our engagement and they were going through a tough time. One of Nicole's great aunt died. They were ok about it, but as you can imagine, they didn't greet me with open arms."

"That's understandable." Lorelai replied.

"So, umm, how was your thanksgiving?"

"It wasn't too bad, but it defiantly doesn't match up to the other thanksgivings I had here. Sookie prepared an extravagant meal and I had the greatest time watching them try to feed Davy carrots. My mother was her usual self at thanksgiving, and I hardly ate anything there. Then me and Rory pigged out on snacks all night watching the Godfathers."

"All of them?"

"Yes we did. Amazingly enough I was still starving after all that eating."

"Imagine that." Luke answered sarcastically.

Lorelai gave him a playful look. "So did you do anything special with Leslie's family?"

"Not really. We went fishing, and hung out, but that's pretty much it."

"Well, I hope you ate."

"Yeah. I just didn't want to state the obvious."

They stared at each other for a while until Luke was called to his job. Lorelai drank her coffee and was in deep thought; so much that she wasn't aware that someone had sat beside her. When she did notice she turned her head and saw that it was Leslie. It was time to see who Leslie Nickels was, and who would be a better source of information than the woman herself.

"So, do you like Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked.

Leslie turned around and noticing who it was smiled. "Oh, yes. I like it a lot. I grew up in a small town."

"Oh, Really?"

"So, I hear you were quite well known throughout the town before you left?"

"Yeah, I was. I had a daughter and raised her here." Lorelai replied.

"A small town is just the setting for a child to grow up in."

"I agree. What made you come to Stars Hollow?"

"Well, I worked in New Haven living in an apartment for a while. As soon as I had the money I looked into buying my own home, and passed by this town. I was really pleased and stayed, still working in New Haven though. What about you?"

Lorelai laughed, "Well, it's quite a long story."

"Well it's not like we have anywhere to go? Today's Saturday."

"I guess that's true. Well, my parents were wealthy. They suffocated the life out of me, and basically when I got pregnant with Rory at 16 I needed to get away. This town seemed good enough to me, and well, I stayed here for about 22 years."

"Wow. That's quite a long time." There was a pause in which she continued. "What made you leave after all those years living here?"

This question was harder for her to tell than the reason she came. A part of her wanted to spill the beans and claim Luke for herself, telling her that she loved him. The other part though knew better than to interfere like that. It would be selfish. And besides, if Luke and her were meant to be than _something _would go right for once. Instead she decided to tell only part of the story.

"I needed space again. Things came up that were too overwhelming that I just had to get away."

_There_, Lorelai thought, _enough information but no particulars mentioned. _

Leslie nodded. "We all need to get away at times."

"Yeah." Lorelai replied. "So, um, I heard that you and Luke had a good time at thanksgiving."

"Yes, we did."

Just than Luke came over. He looked quite surprised yet pleased to see Leslie and Lorelai talking. He only hoped Lorelai would have enough sense to leave details of their former engagement quiet.

Lorelai looked to see Luke and smiled. With that she got up and Left the diner.

Streams of thoughts ran through her head as she walked back to her home. In her mind she thought she was crazy for coming back to Stars Hollow. She should have left the moment that she found out about Leslie. The other part of her knew that, though Leslie appeared to be a sweet girl, Luke was making a mistake. Part of her wanted to hate Luke for not coming after her and becoming engaged to another woman, but than she couldn't hide the fact that she still desperately loved him.

How could she make him see that? How could she take the scales from his eyes to see the situation from a new perspective? How long would it take? It would take longer than a week for sure. He was soon to be married, and that was fact. She was in agony over her pain. Staying here seemed too much, but what would happen if she did leave? Would Luke come after her this time? Would he still go with the marriage? She always ran from her problems. It was one her unmistaken traits. There was one thing that was for sure. If she lost him again she wouldn't know what do with the pain she would feel. Knowing he was engaged was hard enough, but leaving without doing anything would be even harder. Waiting for him to realize that she still loved him was not getting her anywhere.

She loved him. That was for certain. She could no longer stand waiting like an idiot for Luke to come around. Her decision was made. She would tell him soon. Maybe they could do something together to actually get one on one time. She would rather die of agony trying than die of the agony she would feel if she never said a word. If he didn't have the same feelings she could get over it. If however she left without trying she would be tormented with 'what ifs'.

* * *

"She seems like a nice woman." Leslie replied her head still turned watching Lorelai exit the diner.

"Yeah." He replied

"She told me she was here for quite some time."

"Yeah, and I was her coffee provider."

Luke sighed as he recalled the past when they were dating. Lorelai meant the world to him. For 8 years he waited for her to get past all her relationships that all turned sour. Even when he was dating Lorelai was never out of his mind. He was heart broken when she left and thought that she was gone for good. He hoped that she would come back but after 5 months of waiting he gave up. Leslie came at the right time. She was nice and sweet and kept his mind off his pain. After knowing her for 4 months, feeling he was over Lorelai, he asked her out on a date. They were very comfortable with each other from the beginning and he thanked his lucky stars that he met someone like Leslie when he was at his lowest time.

Now he was engaged, and he did love Leslie. Problem was, over the time when Lorelai came back it was proven to himself that he never really got over her. He was too proud to admit it though. He was thankful for what he had now, and as he looked to Leslie he smiled. He knew that the right thing to do was to go with his commitment but he felt a tugging in his heart that told him that she wasn't the one, no matter how much he really did love her.

_If not her, than who is the one?_ He thought

He struggled and his final decision was made to stick to his commitment.

_Besides_, he thought, _Lorelai is probably over me by now. _

Later Luke sat on his couch still in deep thought. It startled him when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's me Lorelai."

"Oh, hey."

"I was, umm, just wondering if you'd like to come over. We could watch a movie or something. I'd be like old times"

Luke stood there in silence, "Well, uhh, I guess I could." He answered.

"Great. It'll be good to actually catch up. Small talk at the diner doesn't really cut it."

"I agree. So, umm, what time do you want me over?" he asked.

"Does 7 sound good to you?"

"Yeah, Paul is working the shift, so I'll be over."

"Great."

Luke stood there speechless wondering what had just happened. He looked at the clock and realized he had 20 minutes to be over there. When he was ready he left and was greeted warmly by Lorelai.

"I'm so glad you came Luke." Lorelai said.

"Me too."

"I have tons of junk food and plenty of movies to last us a week, if we don't leave the TV for a single thing." Lorelai replied as she walked Luke into the Living room."

Both sat on a couch.

"What are we going to see?" Luke asked.

"I was thinking that we'd watch Pipi Longstockings movies. I remembered how much we enjoyed watching it with Dean and Rory. It would have been more enjoyable though if you would have stopped pestering them."

"What could I say, he was new, and I didn't trust him."

"Well enough chit chat. let's watch the movie."

Luke sat there pondering this new Lorelai. She seemed back to her old self and that glow of happiness on her face made him feel happy. He didn't know exactly why but it did. The fist time they watched a movie together she had stared at him merely to see his reactions to the movie, now he was staring at her and her new found radiance

* * *

What do you think…tell me, tell me, and tell me! Please review and tell me what you think. I want to know. I hope you're enjoying this story. If all goes well I'll write more Gilmore girls stories! I have a couple of ideas now. Now it's getting into the climax, so stay tuned! 


	7. Preparing The Way

Thanks for all the great reviews! It's really encouraging to know people are enjoying this story. I won't hold you long so here's the next chapter. enjoy! and sorry for any mistakes in this chapter...i was kind of in a hurry.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Lorelai groaned as the light forced her eyes opened. She had adequate sleep but it just didn't seem enough for her. Mustering all the strength she had she sat up and put her slippers on. Glancing at the clock, curious as to the time, she was quite surprised to see that it read 10:30. Slowly she stood up and went downstairs to make herself some coffee. After hearing the beep indicating that it was ready she pored some for herself. She sat down and thought of the previous night. It wasn't time in her opinion. It didn't seem right. To her the situation was too…light. She sighed as she took as sip, one that almost burned her lip. She set the coffee down to let it cool and continued her thoughts.

_What am I doing?_ She thought._ I'm interfering with a good relationship between the two of them. _

As much as she tried to deny it, the only reason for the thought was because she was sacred. If she told him the truth and he responded harshly like their encounter before she left she would be devastated. By doing nothing no one's feelings would get hurt. Indeed No one's _feelings_ would get hurt, but inevitably her heart would if she said nothing. She laughed at herself for still struggling with what would be the right thing to do. Again she picked up her glass and took a sip, this one the perfect temperature and she closed her eyes enjoying the warm liquid streaming down her throat. She sighed and sat her cup down. She looked to a stack of papers and saw a card on top. It was an invitation she got the other day; an invitation for the wedding, the wedding of Leslie and Luke that was supposed to read Luke and Lorelai. It frustrated her. Slowly she reached for the card and opened it again.

_Your Invited:_

_To the wedding of Luke and Leslie._

_To take place at the Trinity Church in Stars Hollow town Square._

_November 20, 2006_

_Come and see the union of these two wonderful people. _

She didn't think to read anymore of the invitation. She didn't know whether she would go or not. As she was contemplating on this her phone rang. She got up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lorelai, It's Sookie."

"Hey yourself. What's going on?"

"Well some of the towns people wanted me to tell you this being that I'm your best friend."

Lorelai didn't like the sound of it but kept quiet her thoughts. "Well what do you have to tell me?"

"Well, there's going to be a surprise engagement party for Luke and Leslie."

"Isn't it kind of late for that? He's going to be engaged in about 5 days."

"True, but we never got around to it, and frankly we weren't sure if he was going to go with the marriage."

"I'm not sure if he will or not still." Lorelai replied.

"Well anyway, they wanted me to tell you and ask if you're coming."

"I guess." She replied almost without thinking.

"Great, and be sure to keep it a surprise. Be at the Town meeting hall around 5:00"

"No problem."

"And Lorelai"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry that it has to end like this with you two. I really think that you two were really meant for each other. Maybe you two can still be good friends."

"Yeah." Lorelai replied.

She hung up the phone and went back to her coffee, thinking about what Sookie had just said. She was going to his engagement party, Leslie's and his. It didn't include her. She had no idea what possessed her to say that she would come but in a way she was glad. She than thought of something…a gift. She franticly drank some more coffee got dressed and headed out the door. Inwardly she groaned. She really didn't want to have to search for a gift for Luke and Leslie's Wedding shower.

* * *

Lorelai walked toward the Town hall building with her gift at hand. She wasn't completely happy with it, but she figured it would do. For the next 30 minites she helped set up the place for the party. It was like old times when she was organizing so many parties with sookie's great cooking. Finally the place was ready for Luke and Leslie to come.

"Where's Kirk though?" Babette asked.

"Beats me. We told him to show up. He was supossed to bring Luke and Leslie here." Babette asked.

"Well we can't sit here and wait for him." Pattie commented then turned to Lorelai. "Lorelai, dear, do you mind?"

Lorelai looked up, "huh?"

"Do you mind if you go and get Luke and Leslie?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back."

Lorelai couldn't believe it. They should have known better than to trust Kirk. He probably couldn't come trying to find time in his busy work schedule. Sighing she headed for the diner and was glad to find both Luke and Leslie there. She approached them and was greeted warmly.

"Hey, did you hear of the town meeting tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"No, there's not supposed to be one." Luke replied confused.

"Oh, I guess they didn't inform you. Well there is and I was sent you get you two to come."

"Do we have to?" Luke replied.

"oh, Luke come on. What could happen at a simple town meeting?" she asked.

"Lots."

Leslie and Lorelai giggled and finally convinced Luke to come. For a moment there was silence and Lorelai decided to break it.

"I got your invitation." Lorelai replied

"Good. I hope you can make it." Luke replied.

"Luke really wanted to invite you." Leslie chimed in. "Of course I don't think we could manage not to invite everyone in this town. Someone would be liable to feel left out."

"Yeah, that's true." Lorelai replied looking at Luke who seemed awful quite. "You ok Luke?"

Luke looked toward Lorelai and nodded. "Yeah, just thinking you know."

He was thinking of his upcoming wedding to Leslie. He smiled inside thinking how great it was to have found her. Than there was Lorelai. He couldn't explain why, but during the time she came back it was almost like he wished for his engagement to be non existent. That he had never met Leslie. He sighed to himself as he walked along beside his fiancé and Lorelai. He was beginning to be nervous about the wedding, but that was normal, right?

_Yes, _he thought,_ perfectly normal._

Lorelai was wondering what Luke was thinking. What she wouldn't give to have a devise that read peoples minds. She could save herself the humiliation of telling him. There was one thing that never really crossed her mind as she formed hopes of gaining back Luke's love. What would she do if he didn't feel the same? Would she run again? Would she stay and avoid Luke? Would her feelings be somehow changed and allow them to remain friends? All this she pondered on her quiet walk. She looked over to look at Luke and got his glance. Both of them smiled. They then stood before the town hall building and walked in. I was very dark and It was no more that three steps that the light fipped on.

"Supprise!"

* * *

What do you think? PLEASE tell me. I know people are impationt for Luke and Lorelai to get back together but be patience (it's a virtue). A full detail of the party will be there, and it leaves one person crying. 


	8. Those three words i want to hear

Yeah, another chapter! I appologize in advance for any saddness this will cause to the reader. I warn you ahead of time. anyway i hope that you are enjoying this story and without delay, the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Surprise." Lorelai said.

Luke and Leslie turned to her.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

Sookie came up to them.

"It's an engagement party!"

"Really?" Luke replied.

"Isn't that nice? I tell you the longer I stay the more I love this town!" Leslie said with glee.

"Yeah. I can't believe that this town was able to keep this a surprise." Luke answered with a laugh.

"Well, let me be the first to tell you that it wasn't that easy. I have witnessed a couple of accounts where it was about to be no longer a surprise." Sookie replied.

Leslie and Sookie laughed. Lorelai and Luke only smiled. As she was finally in the room she took a look around to how the 45 minutes transformed this simple place. The room was impressively decorated with balloons, yellow and gold streamers confetii laying on the floor a table full of gifts and a beautifully decorated table with mounds of food, including an impressivie cake. Al donel with the help of Sookie. Chairs were set up around the walls to keep the middle open for danceing. After greeting the couple many people took a seat. Lorelai headed to the food and got herself a slice of cake. It wasn't long until some music began playing and people started to dance. Sadly Lorelai wanted as Luke and Leslie danced as she sat and ate her piece of cake. When they were seated she boldly walked over to Luke.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked.

She didn't know why but she felt compelled to say that and the moment she said it she almost regretted it. Eagerly, though, she waited for his answer.

"Well…" Luke looked over to Leslie and seeing her smile and nod encouraging him on, he replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

He got up and they walked toward the middle and they began to dance. Dancing like this reminded her of the time that she danced with him at Liz's wedding. Everything seemed so right at the moment and It was at that moment that she had realized that a relationship between the two of them was possible and actually probable. Truthfully she was supprised that Leslie didn't seem a bit upset that she was dancing with him. Maybe she was really that nice of a person. Or maybe she was that clueless. Either way here she was with Luke, dancing. Everything felt right, and it felt like the right time. One moment she was in despair and now here she was on cloud nine.

"Luke." She asked looking up to his face.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder if the thing with Chris never happened, things would have turned out the way we planned."

Luke sighed as they continued to dance. "I don't know. It seemed that every time we moved a step forward something pushed us two steps back."

Lorelai nodded. "I just wish things could have turned out differently than they did."

"Me too."

"You don't know how sorry I was that I did that you. I mean, you were so good to me, and when I was in despair you stayed with me never leaving. It was so wrong of me and I don't blame you for being upset."

There was silence for a while until Luke replied. "I don't know if you knew, but I waited for a long time for you to come back. When Leslie came it was like she was a prayer from heaven. I was so hurt."

"I was hurting too. I…I regret that I ever left. When I left, I left behind the only thing that I really held dear."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai, I'm engaged." He replied with sorrow.

"Did you ever wonder why I came back? Did you ever wonder why I ran from the diner when I came back? I came back because I loved you, and I couldn't bear the separation any longer. I ran because you, you were engaged."

There was silence for a moment than Lorelai continued.

"I knew about the engagement before meeting Leslie. Sookie told me. Hearing it from you seemed totally different though."

"I'm sorry that you came back only to find me engaged, but that's the fact…I'm engaged and this is a party celebrating my engagement."

She looked up to him tears swelling in her eyes. "I…I love…you." She replied almost in a whisper.

"Lorelai, I'm engaged."

More tears came and she couldn't take it. Wiping her tears she stopped took one last look at Luke and left the building. By the time she arrived at her house her eyes were balling. She didn't care now if her mascara was running. All she wanted to do was cry. She went out on a limb confessing her love and all he had to say was "I'm engaged."

_It's a stupid excuse_, she thought sitting on the couch.

All she really wanted was Luke, and now he wouldn't have her. He wanted Leslie. He wanted to stick to his commitment. More tears rushed down her cheeks as she thought of her loss. Her world, shattered again like it has been many times before. To her though this seemed like a blow more devastating than their encounter before she left. In a way though she had no regrets. He now knew her feelings. As she began to stop crying her thoughts ran into another problem. What should she do now? Her mind was made up. She looked over and saw some paper and a couple of bags. She would leave. Not for a long time and not far away, but far enough where she could sort out her minds and be away. She would write a Farwell note to Luke first wiping her tears she got up and began to write the note. First however she would talk to Rory.

* * *

Luke felt devastated. His heart told him to go after her, but his mind told him to stay. So, he was right all along. Lorelai came back for him. He wanted her too, but he just couldn't make himself break his commitment with Leslie. He wished either Leslie or Lorelai gone that way he wouldn't have to chose between following duty or following his heart. He slowly walked back to where Leslie was sitting. 

"You ok?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"I hope so." He replied. Frakly he really wasn't sure of it.

* * *

NOW BEFORE YOU HATE ME HEAR ME OUT. they WILL get together. Have faith and be patient. This is the climax and drama i hope you were looking for. I'm open to any suggestions for details. i know how this will end to the very detail, but i need ideas for things to happen next. any suggestion are appricitated, and so are the reviews. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! oh, and sorry that this chapter is kind of short, the next one will be longer i promice.  



	9. Goodbye, Stars Hollow

Thanks to all my reviewers! (: I hope that his chapter meets all of your expectations. Oh, and sorry that this chapter isn't that long like i promised. i ended up changing my plans around so this one isn't very long, but i hope you like it anyway. Now Presenting: The next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Rory heard her phone ring and answered it after taking it out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"Rory, thank goodness you picked up." Lorelai answered with a voice that was made clear to Rory that her mother had been crying. "I've been trying to call you."

"Mom, are you ok?"

"I think I will be, but I really needed to talk to you."

"What happened?" Rory asked, concerned.

"I let things take their course but it landed me here…heartbroken."

"Mom, calm down and start from the very beginning."

"Luke, it's Luke. He doesn't love me."

"Are you sure?" Rory was still confused.

"We were dancing at his engagement party and I told him how sorry I was, and that I loved him and all that he could say was that he was engaged."

Rory was silent. She was very surprised at what had happened. "Is there anything that I can do?" she asked after a moment.

"No, but I need to find a place to stay for a couple of months maybe longer."

"You're leaving?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Only for a while. It's nothing permanent, but I need to clear my head." Lorelai replied.

"That's what you said last time and it took 2 years for you to come back. When are you going to face your fears?"

"I can't. I just can't face Luke. I just needed someone to talk to."

Rory sighed, "I understand that."

"Well, I guess I have to go now. I have some packing to do. I don't know how much longer I can stay here."

"Let me know if you need anything or just need to talk, ok?"

"Ok." Lorelai replied.

"Bye mom"

"Bye"

Rory hung up and thought about her mother's relationship with Luke it the past. It was like a fairy tale. They both hurt each other, and now it seemed like her mother was the one who got the hard end of the stick. He was about to get married, and he left her mother in a wreck. She was actually angry at Luke for this.

* * *

Lorelai sat on her couch and got some paper and a pen to write her letter to Luke. Tears fell as she wrote all the she felt. She poured her heart out in the letter and didn't really care, because she would be gone in a matter of hours. When she finished the note she looked at the finished product and read through it again. The paper had sloches of tears all over it. tears began to form again as she read through it. When she was done reading through it and satisfied, she folded the paper up and set it down on the coffee table. She then heard a knock and she heard Sookie's voice. 

"Lorelai, are you here?" she asked.

Lorelai turned around. Sookie's face seemed schocked, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"No." Loreliai replied quietly.

"What happened? I saw you walk out and I was worried."

Sookie took a seat beside Lorelai. "Everything I had feared happened."

"What do you mean."

"When I came back my biggest fear was that I would find Luke moved on, and that became true. Tonight felt so right and when I was dancing with him I opened up to him… I told Luke that I loved him, and he responds that he's engaged! Before tonight I had wanted so badly for him to feel the same despite the fact he was engaged. I had hoped spending more time together would make him realize that Leslie isn't right for him…I am. I want to be Mrs. Luke Danes!"

Sookie's eyes were filled with compassion for her friend. Gently she reached over and embraced Lorelai who was now crying yet again. For a while that's the way it was until Lorelai's crying ceased.

"Well, what are you going to do now? Things have changed between the two of you."

"I'm going away for a while." She simply replied getting up.

"But…"

"I've already thought about it, and I need my space. I need time to actually recover. Plus it would be awkward being in the same town as him, considering what happened."

"I hate that you're leaving us again!" Sookie replied.

"I do too, but I can't stay here, here in the same town as him."

"You still love him, don't you?" Sookie asked.

"More than anything in the world."

Sookie sighed and nodded, "I guess than I'll help you pack." She got up and followed Lorelai to her bedroom upstairs and helped her friend pace.

Now with her bags at hand she walked in the dark to Luke's diner with her note in her hands. She prayed that this note would somehow affect Luke and bring her Love back. She sighed and she bent down and gently pushed the envelope under the door. She got up and after taking a moment to look at the door turned toward the road where a car was waiting. Sookie's car. She opened the door and as she left Stars Hollow in the car, her eye was on the rear view mirror. Partly for memories and partly because she inwardly hoped

she would see Luke running toward her stopping her from making this mistake. She knew it was a silly notion though. He was probably still at his engagement party.

* * *

Luke didn't sleep well. He had nightmares, due to the shock from last night. He turned over and looked at the time. It was 6:30 He needed to get the diner started and running. Groaning he got up and began to prepare for the day. His thoughts were only on Lorelai that morning. When he was finally ready he headed out of his home toward the diner. He was proud of his new home. he had recently bought it about 1 year ago. He really never got the chance to tell Lorelai about it, but things have been complicated. 

It didn't take long for to arrive at the diner and when he did he found that Ceacer was already there.

"Hey, i got a letter for you." he called from the kitchen.

Luke walked over to him and received Lorelai's letter.

"I found it one the floor when I opened the diner. Don't worry though, I didn't open it."

Luke had to smile. He looked down at the writing on the envelope and he immediately knew it was from Lorelai. He could recognize her handwriting anywhere. He opened it and sat the empty envelope on the counter.

* * *

Stay tuned if you want to find out the contents of the letter! I'm really glad that you all are enjoying this story. I have one question though... do you think I should make Lorelai's disappearance longer and make their relationship even more complicated with another guy in the way or should I end the story soon? I'm not sure which plot I like best and I'm not sure if many of you are patient enough to actually wait that long for Luke and Lorelai to finally get together. I guess it's all up to you guys. Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVEIW, REVIEW! 


	10. Hurting Never Hurt So Much

My next chapter! I've decided based on the reviews that there will be no guy added. Sadly though, this means the story will end very soon (possibly). Enough of my chit chat, though. I know that you are probably anxious to see the letter and some by now have skipped this part to read it…. I don't blame you. Anyway, the next chapter is here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Hurting Never Hurt So Much

He sat down in one of the chairs and read the letter.

_My Dearest Luke, _

_I sit here in my home with uncontrollable tears. By the time you read this Letter, I will be gone from Stars Hollow. I'm not sure when I will come back, but I'm positive that I won't be able to make your wedding. I hope you and Leslie have a wonderful life together and I wish you all the happiness, I really do. She's lucky to have you. _

As I look back there are things I would have changed. If I knew the pain it would cause me I would never had left stars hollow in the first place. It's what caused me to lose you. When I was driving back here I was worried of only one thing. I was afraid that you would have moved on, and much to my dismay you did. Honestly I don't blame you for moving on, but you never came after me either when I left. I waited for you to come as well. I waited everyday hoping that this would be the day you would find me.

_Sometimes I would cry at how stupid I was to leave and hurt you by sleeping with Chris. Then other nights I was angry with you for not coming after me, and breaking the engagement. Why did things have to turn out this way? We don't even seem to be friends anymore. I don't know why but I just can't stay here anymore. I just have to get away. _

_That day you introduced Leslie I ran because hearing this news from you cut my heart in two. After some thinking I planned to show you that my feelings were unchanged, that despite all that we have been through, I love you, and to this day I still do. When I left I cried every night. _

_My heart swells up thinking of your engagement party that I abruptly left. I honestly thought that you stayed with Leslie because you thought I was over you, but now I feel that you really love her. She's lucky, you know. I know I felt like the luckiest woman on earth when we got engaged, and even when we started dating. It felt so right being with you and it was almost like we were meant for each other. I guess now you don't feel the same, and I don't blame you. Leslie's wonderful. _

_Trust me when I say that I'll be fine…in time. Only time can heal this pain in my heart but I guess if you moved on, I'm capable of the same thing. Nothing will ever change my love for you Luke, nothing. I love you and I always will. It's the last thing I want to leave you with. Don't expect me back soon. Understand I need time to recover, but like I said I really hope that your life with Leslie is everything you imagined it to be. _

_With Love, _

_Lorelai Gilmore _

Luke let the letter down. He had to think. So much information to process and so many emotions ran through him as he finished the letter. He felt awful. He felt like he had treated Lorelai horribly. What could he do though? He was bound by his commitment yet he just couldn't go through with this. It hurt him too much to think that he would lose Lorelai. He couldn't go through with the marriage. Thinking of losing Lorelai just hurt too much and this letter was the breaking point. He couldn't pretend that he didn't love Lorelai, he couldn't. He really did. Just then, He heard someone come in the diner. He looked up to find Leslie.

Seeing his expression she quickly came to his side.

"You ok?" she asked in a worried tone.

Luke sighed, "I, I can't do this." He replied sadly as he looked at Leslie.

"Do what?"

"This engagement."

Leslie nodded. "Is the note from Lorelai?" she asked upon seeing a paper in his hand.

"Yes."

"I understand. Luke, you're an amazing guy. Really, you are. These past two years were wonderful and I wouldn't change it for anything. I don't know how to explain this but when Lorelai arrived that first day, your face just seemed lit up. I was honestly surprised, and still am to find out that she was just merely a friend."

"She wasn't just a friend. We were engaged once." Luke confessed.

Leslie nodded. "I figured so, seeing the way that you two interacted. I tried to ignore it, but I guess you're proof enough." She sighed.

With that she gently set the ring on the table and smiled. "I'm glad that we met. I wouldn't have changed the last two years for anything."

"Yeah, me too." Luke replied.

"Go and talk to her. Get the woman you were made to be with." She replied.

Luke looked up to Leslie and smiled. Without a word he got up and left the diner. He needed to find out where Lorelai was. There was really only one person that he could really trust to know where she went: Sookie. It was from here that he found out that Lorelai left the first time. There was one difference though between them: this time he wouldn't let Lorelai go.

* * *

Lorelai had been crying all night long and all that crying made her feel so tired. She didn't even have a bite to eat since the engagement party the past night and it was now nearing Lunch. Her stomach growled, but she didn't have the strength or the will to get something to eat. She was a hopeless wreck, but she felt sure that she could go on. She knew that she could, at least that what she told herself. She told herself, she would meet a nice and wonderful guy, who would treat her right, but she knew it would take years for her to recover from this and finally date again. By that time it might be too late. She pulled the covers over her and laid down closing her eyes, and silently crying. For some time she laid like that. Her crying was eventually interrupted by a knock on the door. Upon hearing it Lorelai sat up and was overjoyed to find Rory standing in the doorway.

"Mom, are you ok?" she asked running to her mother's side.

"I don't know." Lorelai replied.

Rory reached over to hug her mother. "I'm so sorry."

"I love him, Rory. I don't know how that could ever change." Lorelai replied.

"I don't know either. You'll always love him, I suppose." Rory answered after releasing her hug.

Lorelai nodded. "I'm glad you're here. You would have probably found me dead if you came minutes later. I would have died from a broken heart."

Rory scoffed, "Don't say that."

"How did you find me?" Lorelai asked a moment later.

"Sookie. She called me, and said I should come over. She's really worried about you, you know"

Lorelai nodded.

"Well, have you eaten anything?"

Lorelai shook her head.

"Let's get you something to eat than."

Lorelai nodded and sat up following Rory out the door, not forgetting to take her coat. It was fretfully cold these days.

* * *

Yeah, the 9th chapter is done! It's really up to you guys if you want a sequel or continue their lives after Luke and Lorelai get together in this story. I'm here to please the readers and so as an obligation I ask your opinion on the matter. Tell me what you prefer to happen. If you chose a sequel you would have two more chapters to anxiously wait for, Including an epilogue. I'm not sure how long it would be if you want to continue. I hope you are enjoying this story, though and thanks to all my faithful reviewers. Your reviews make this story happen. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter and review, review, review and review and review some more!


	11. When There's Only Love

Laides and gentleman, the moment that you all have been waiting for has finally come...the moment when Luke and Lorelai get back together...Yeah! I hope that you will be pleased with this chapter. I also want to apologize for the delay. My computer broke down and i lost the last chapter, and i had to rewrite it. However, Chapter 10 is finally here, ready for you to enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

Luke Danes was lucky, for the most part. True he had his rough times, but who doesn't. He mostly thought of how lucky he was to have met Leslie. She was so understanding and was there when he needed someone. She understood the need he had to break up the engagement, and that, though she was a wonderful person, she wasn't the one for him. Only Lorelai was. Now, Luke drove up sookie's driveway and after stepping out of his truck he walked up to Sookie's door. He had already called Paul and informed him to take the morning shift at the diner. Though reluctant, he was more than happy to work for double pay. Now standing in front of Sookie's home, Luke knocked on Sookie's door and in a matter of seconds Sookie arrived.

"Hey, Luke. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to know where Lorelai is." Luke replied urgently.

Sookie's face seemed flushed. "She went away, Luke."

Luke nodded. "I know that. I read the note she addressesed to me, but where is she now though? I need to talk to her."

There was a pause from Sookie. "Luke I don't think that's the best idea considering her state. You appearing might make her feel even worse than she already is feeling." Sookie replied.

Luke sighed. "I, I know but I have to talk to her. I...I have to tell her how much I love her. I can't let her leave again for another two years."

Sookie looked pained, "But what about Leslie? Aren't you still engaged."

Luke smiled and shook his head, "Not any more."

Sookie mood immediately changed as she shrieked joyfully and clapped her hands.

"So, do you know where she is?" he asked smiling as well.

Sookie nodded, "Of course, come on."

Luke had to admit he was glad that he had contacted Sookie first. It would have taken him forever to find her on his own. He smiled as he walked to his truck and Sookie to her car. He drove out of the driveway following Sookie's lead. The drive, taking about an hour and thirty minuets, took him to a Holiday Inn. He parked and got out of his car walking over to sookie's.

"Thanks," he said through the window, "For everything."

Sookie nodded, "Don't mention it. Go now, and talk to Lorelai!"

Luke smiled and walked into the Inn heading straight to the receptionist desk.

"Can you get a hold of a Lorelai Gilmore who's staying here?" he asked.

The receptionist nodded, and looked up the name and called the room number. After a few seconds he hung up the phone and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but she's not answering right now. Maybe she went out for Lunch."

"You're probably right. Thanks, though." Luke replied as he turned and sat by a nearby chair.

He looked at his watch, which read 12:14. He too was getting pretty hungry but he wouldn't miss his chance of missing Lorelai again. He would just have to wait. After a few seconds of boredom he decided to go outside and wait, despite the blistering cold. Besides Lorelai was bound to be back real soon.

* * *

After mostly silence in the car, Lorelai decided to break it. 

"So, how did you manage to get off work to tend to your poor mother?" she asked

Rory shrugged, "I told him a family member was desperately sick and needed my attention. He was a little leery at first but he finally consented."

"Well, it's partially the truth." Lorelai replied with a laugh. "Where are you planing for us to eat?"

"Anywhere you want. Just point and I'm there."

"Well, aren't I the lucky one." Lorelai's mood was beginning to change for the better. She had to admit, though, her daughter was a genius.

They finally settled on a family owned Italian restaurant. They ordered and enjoyed it, having quite a good time. Lorelai was glad that Rory was with her to comfort her. It was nearly working. There was still a nagging pain though that no matter how much she tried, never fully got away. Quite content, after finishing their meal, they left to head back to the Inn. Both Rory and Lorelai were surprised to see Luke standing out there. Lorelai froze up and all her feelings of happiness melted away as the reality of her situation sunk in again.

"Are you going to be ok? We can just drive around until he's gone." Rory suggested seeing the look on her mother's face."

Lorelai turning her attention back to her daughter, shook her head. "No, I've been running from my fears long enough. I have to talk to him on my own."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Yes."

She got her purse and opened the door. Stepping out she waved bye to Rory and turned to where Luke was standing. She approached him.

"Hey," she replied avoiding his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, come back with me to stars hollow."

"Why? Why should I come back to stars hollow when it will only cause me even more pain." she replied with anger. "Why should I when all my hopes and dreams are shattered?"

Luke exhaled. "Lorelai...I'm so, so sorry that I ever hurt you."

"Well I'm sorry too that you're engaged to Leslie, because it ruined everything."

Luke shook his head, "I'm not engaged to her anymore."

Lorelai just stood there confused. She wanted to ask so many questions. She wanted to know how the engagement got broken off, and how he found her, and what exactly he was doing here, but she couldn't make herself muster a single word. She was just too shocked from the news.

"Lorelai... I, I know that I hurt you, and I know that right now your probably upset, but...I, I'm so sorry. When you left the first time I was devastated. I didn't know what to do. I didn't have the heart to go after you, and all that's my fault. I made that mistake once...and I'm not going to do it again. Ever since we first met, I knew that you would play an important role in my life, and you have. There's not a single person who means more to me than you. "

Lorelai was still speechless and still in shock from this news. When she didn't answer Luke continued.

"Lorelai, I...I love you.

Oh the bliss of those three words she yearned to hear the other day at the engagement party. They melted her heart and she almost fell weak at the knees. Tears formed in her eyes as she found the strength to walk over to Luke as they embraced each other, her tears soaking Luke's shoulder. She looked up to Luke with tear trails and at last she spoke.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." she replied with joy. She sighed and stood back still looking at him. "I, I never said how sorry I really was about all that happened with Christopher. I was such a fool. You were so good to me, never leaving my side. Can, Can you ever forgive me."

"How could I not?"

"I guess we're even than." Lorelai replied with a small laugh.

She looked up to the sky in her joy and closed her eyes letting this moment sink in her memory. As she did so something cold touched her face and as she looked around snowflakes began to fall all around her. She laughed. This was just the perfect touch to this glorious moment.

"LUke, it's snowing." she exclaimed.

Luke just smiled and walked up to her. They stared at each other for a few moments. Soon both leaned in their heads and lightly their lips met. She had missed moments like this with Luke in the two years she had been away. Now Lorelai felt as if she was walking on cloud nine. She couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was kissing Luke, a non-engaged Luke, and nothing else felt more right. Before she knew it Luke was leaning in for another kiss and she kissed back. It went one like this, each kiss more exhilarating and passionate than the one before, until both could stand the cold no longer. They both walked toward the entrance to the Inn.

"Maybe there is such a thing as fate." Lorelai said as they walked.

Luke looked toward Lorelai and smiled, "I think that's safe to say." he replied.

"Love can overcome all obstacles, can't it...it sure has for us" Lorelai replied more to herself with wonder.

"It sure has" Luke replied.

* * *

YEAH! Luke and Lorelai are finally together. I really hope this chapter pleases all you reviewers! I'm still not exactly sure whether I should do a sequel or not. If I do a sequel I think it would be better to leave an epilogue out. What should I do? Epilogue or Sequel. You tell me. If you chooses the sequel I promise that you would not be disappointed, but like it said it's up to you. I want to thank all the reviewers who have faithfully read my story and kept it going. Thanks. Well, tell me what you think of the chapter...please REVIEW. I'd like to know your input on it. 


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ok, So this is the dreaded Author's Note. There will be no more chapters added to this story. I think it would ruin the beauty of the story, so I'm leaving it be. Anyway, I have indeed decided to write a sequel. I'm not sure how good it will be, but I'd love your reviews when it comes out. It will be for some time, but be patient and look out for the sequel to come. I might inform you though that this story won't be updated as much, due to school, but it won't stop me from writing. I hope that you will enjoy the story just as much.

Thank you to all my reviewers and faithful readers, this story couldn't have been done with out your help. I just want to tell you though, that this is my first book that I have actually completed…ever! You might be asking why it might concern you, but be happy. It was your reviews that encouraged me to write more and more. I dedicate this to God, My friends, family, and to all you readers. I hope that you have enjoyed this story, I know that I have enjoyed writing it. Well, I wish you happy writing! (:

May God Bless You!


End file.
